Nenávist je základem pro lásku
by Siky-chan
Summary: Tahle povídka je shonen-ai, takže pokud to není něčí šálek kávy, tak nečíst. Pár: Mello x Near


Nenávidím ho… nenávidím ho za to, jak moc ho potřebuji… za to, jak moc po něm toužím… za to, že ho nenávidím, ale zároveň opravdově, hluboce a bolestně miluji. Bolestně… to proto že on o mých citech nemá ani tušení. A taky proto, že já si ani nepřeji, aby o nich věděl. Ale na druhé straně mě to ničí a unavuje. Nnemůžu ho vidět, nemůžu se ho dotýkat, nemůžu ho obejmout, nemůžu cítit jeho vůni, nemůžu ho políbit… nemůžu nic. Můžu se pouze dát utápět v téhle zoufalé touze po Nearovi…

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

**,,Hej, Mello!"**

**Trhl jsem sebou při zvuku Mattova hlasu a otočil jsem se na něj.**

**,,Promiň, říkals něco?"**

**,,Bych řekl že jsem něco říkal. Už hodnou chvíli tady do tebe hustím žhavý info z mojí včerejší špionáže. Byls to ty, kdo mě zavolal ať ti přijdu říct, co jsem zjistil, ne snad? Tak mě sakra aspoň poslouchej!" mračil se Matt.**

**,,Omlouvám se, ale v tuhle chvíli nemám vůbec náladu něco poslouchat. Mohl bys mě nechat o samotě?" zavrčel jsem.**

**,,Eh?? Ty jsi dneska teda vážně protivnej," zamumlal.**

**,,Mohl bys už jít?!" nechtěl jsem zvýšit hlas, ne na Matta, který pro mě dělal první poslední a byl moje pravá ruka, jenže byl jsem příliš unavený a prostě jsem chtěl být sám…**

**Matt si povzdechl znovu zavrtěl hlavou a pak vypadl z mého pokoje. Teda, moc se to pokojem nazývat nedalo, ale dejme tomu. Natáhl jsem se na rozvrzanou, kovovou postel, skopl peřinu dolů a natáhl se do nočního stolku pro tabulku čokolády. Ta mě za každých okolností uklidnila… ovšem, v tento okamžik ani čokoláda nepomáhala.** _Sakra, tak to už je to se mnou to hodně zlé._ _Ach, Neare, co to se mnou děláš?_ _A_ _proč tě nechám? Musím ho vidět. Vím, že je to špatné a hlavně nebezpečné, ale musím._ _Ale jak? Nemůžu jenom tak nakráčet do hlavního sídla SPK a říct: ,,Zdravím všecky, je tady někde Near?_ _A_ _mohl bych s ním mluvit? Nebojte, já ho nezastřelím, jenom si chci pokecat."_

_Jo, to asi těžko. Jestli by mě neodpráskli hned u vchodu, stejně bych s ním nemohl mluvit o samotě. Pořád ho hlídají. V žádném případě by ho se mnou nenechali samotného. Možná, ale i tom silně pochybuju, kdyby jim to Near přikázal._ _Ale proč by to dělal, že? Koneckonců, mě se nedá ani trochu věřit, že. Do háje! Co mám dělat? Mysli Mello, no tak přemýšlej. Vymyslet všelijaké způsoby na dopadení Kiry ti jde a vymyslet nějaký způsob jak se dostat k SPK ne?!_

Všechny to přemýšlení mě uspalo a já nakonec tvrdě usnul. A zase jsem na nic nepřišel.

**,,Vstávat, šéfe. Sluníčko svítí, ptáčci zpívají, hlásí se nám nový den. A taky Matt, ze stanice dopadneme Kiru!"**

**,,Sklapni a pusť tu peřinu," zavrčel jsem na něj. Jenom se zaculil a drze ji ze mě stáhnul.**

**,,Jůůů, Mello nám spinká v růžové noční košilce," pitvořil se.**

**,,Ještě slovo a zabiju tě!" vyhrožoval jsem.**

**,,A ještě v tak krátké."**

**,,Matte…,"**

**,,Přivádí mě to na hříšné myšlenky," pošeptal mi do ucha.**

**,,Nemůžu za to, že přemýšlíš jako úchyl a teď už mazej, chci se oblíct," strkal jsem ho ke dveřím.**

**,,Já doufal, že se budu moct koukat," řekl zklamaně a pohladil mě po stehně.**

**,,VYPADNI!" zaječel jsem tah hlasitě, že to muselo být slyšet až na druhý konec města. Matt mě vždycky rád provokoval, ale taky věděl kdy se má radši pakovat. Takže, dřív, než jsem ho stačil něčím praštit, byl v tahu.** _Taky dobře_**, pomyslel jsem s lehkým úsměvem.**

**A takhle podobně šel den za dnem, týden, z týdnem, měsíc za měsícem… ale k roku to nedošlo. Až dokud mi zavolal Gevanni, že Near se mnou chce mluvit. Hned mi došlo proč. Oběma už nám bylo jasné, že každý sám Kiru nikdy nedostane. Ale, když spojíme své síly…** **Takže jsem teď stál v tom luxusním sídle, které obývala SPK.** **A Kira mě vůbec nezajímal. Byl jsem s ním sám. Poslal ty svoje poskoky pryč a byl se mnou ve svém pokoji úplně sám. Byl jsem tak šťastný. A taky jsem ho nechápal. Ne že bych ho někdy chápal. Ale, copak on se mě vůbec nebojí? Upřeně mě sledoval těma svýma chladnýma očima a mlčel. Ostatně, jako to dělá většinu svého života. Teda to mlčení, ne že by na mě zíral. Je možné… že cítí že bych mu nedokázal ublížit? To přece není možné. Že mám pro něj slabost, že bych mu nikdy neublížil, ba dokonce, že bych zabil kohokoli, kdo by se ho jenom dotknul… to na mě nemůže přece poznat nikdo. Ani dokonalý, geniální Near. Způsob, kterým mě pozoroval, mojí teorii ovšem značně nabourával.**

**,,Takže… souhlasíš?" vytrhl mě nezaujatým tónem z hlubokých myšlenek.**

**,,Tvůj návrh zní dobře. Pracovat na tom případu spolu… být v kontaktu… mít sem přístup, kdykoliv se mi za chce… nikdo z tvojí ochranky mi nezkřiví ani vlásek… tedy, pokud neudělám nějakou blbost, je to tak?" zkřivil jsem rty do ďábelského úsměvu.**

**,,Ano," řekl prostě.**

**,,A to ti nebude vadit, že když nebudu tady, budu ve svém doupěti… s mafiány?" podivil jsem se.**

**,,Ne. V tuhle chvíli, jde mě i tobě jenom o jedno. Dopadnout Kiru. Klidně žij dál, tam kde žiješ… a prostě když na něco přijdeš na cokoliv, přijdeš jsem probereme to… vymyslíme další kroky a tak dále. Stejně tak dobře mi můžeš i zavolat, když se ti sem nebude chtít. Záleží to na tobě, jak ti to víc vyhovuje. A tuhle budovu… můžeš do ní kdykoli vejít a taky z ní odejít. Tak co ty na to, Mello?" zadíval se mi do čí.**

**,,Proč tak moc riskuješ?" nechápal jsem.**

**,,Už jsem ti to přece vysvětloval. Chci chytit Kiru. Stejně jako ty," pokrčil rameny.**

**,,To je pravda," zamumlal jsem. Zvedl se z podlahy, protáhl se kolem mě a posadil se na postel. A** **nespouštěl ze mě zrak.**

**,,Můžu,"zeptal jsem se naznačil, že si chci sednout vedle něj. Přikývl.**

**,,Jak se má Matt?" optal se po chvíli ticha. Vytřeštil jsem oči. V životě bych takovou otázku nečekal. Rozhodně ne v tuhle chvíli a na tomhle místě.**

**,,Um… dobře," vymáčkl jsem se nakonec.**

**,,Aha, to je dobře," zašeptal. A pak bylo zase ticho. Jenom čas od času jsem zaslechl šustivé zvuky oblečení a prostěradla, jak se Near vedle mě zavrtěl.**

**,,Fajn. Jdu do toho s tebou. Můžeš se mnou počítat," rozhodl jsem.**

**,,Dobře. Rozumím," kývl trochu hlavou a znovu se zahalil rouškou mlčenlivosti. Hmm… teď bych asi měl jít, ne? Ale nedokázal jsem přinutit vlastní nohy k pohybu. Za to může Near! A mám už toho po krk. Toho že když dojde na něj, moje hlava jakoby se zbláznila a já se nedokážu soustředit na nic jiného. Taky jsem se kvůli tomu několikrát rafl s Mattem. A Near? Kroutí si vlasy na prstě a je zticha. Já umírám, touhou po něm všechno ve mně vře a on… on je tak v klidu. Na jeho obličeji není nikdy znát vůbec žádná známka nějakých pocitů. Je tak chladný… jakoby nikdy nic necítil. A v tu chvíli jsem ztratil hlavu úplně. Naklonil jsem se k němu a s myšlenkou, že ho už donutím něco cítit, jsem ho začal líbat. Nekladl žádný odpor. Proto, že věděl že by mu to stejně bylo k ničemu a nebo… proto že se mu to líbilo a nechtěl abych přestal? Netušil jsem. Málem se mi zastavilo srdce, když jsem ucítil jeho ruce na svých ramenech. Třásl se.**

**,,Je ti zima?" vyhrkl jsem první věc, která mi přišla na mysl. Zavrtěl hlavou a zesílil stisk. Už mi zarýval nehty do ramenou. Něžně jsem vzal jeho dlaň do své a překvapeně zjistil, jak moc ledová byla. Zvedl jsem ji až ke rtům a dýchl na ni. Dobře, byl to možná divný pokus o zahřátí, ale každopádně účinný. Pak jsem totéž udělal s druhou rukou.**

**,,Mello? Co je s tebou? Proč tohle všechno děláš?" šeptal Near. Zdálo se mi to, nebo jsem v jeho hlase zaslechl zrnko jakéhosi čerstvě probuzeného citu.**

**,,Ty nevíš?" zkusil jsem to. Nepodíval se na mě. Ale i přesto jsem poznal, jak moc jsem ho znervózněl. Počkat, nervózní Near?? Netušil jsem že by mohl být někdy z něčeho nervózní. Near a nervozita... to prostě nešlo dohromady.**

**,,Nevím. Jenom tuším," řekl po nekonečně dlouhé době. Chtěl jsem to slyšet. Chtěl jsem slyšet, co tuší. Ale touha byla silnější. Takže jsem ho nevyzval k vysvětlení, nýbrž ho znovu políbil a tentokrát víc tvrději, víc chtivěji. Svět najednou přestal existovat... a nebo existoval, ale byl jsem na něm jenom já a Near. Něžně, něžněji než jsem vůbec chtěl, jsem ho shodil do peřin. Zasypával jsem polibky celý jeho obličej, krk... a vůbec jsem se nepoznával. Netušil jsem, že dokážu být něžný a opatrný. Pomalu jsem svlékl Nearovu košili a rty přejel po jeho hrudi. Zavzdychal. Potichu, tak že bych to mohl dost dobře přeslechnout. Ale mé uši a vlastně ne jenom ty, nýbrž celé mé tělo, bylo mnohem citlivější než kdykoliv předtím. Slyšel jsem sebemenší Nearův sten, cítil jsem jeho slabou, ale příjemnou vůni, viděl jsem jeho roztomilé zčervenalé tváře a přivřené oči. Byl... byl nádherný. Uvědomil jsem si, že bych ho mohl takhle pozorovat do konce života. Near otevřel oči a trochu zamrkal.**

**,,Stalo se něco?" chtěl vědět.**

**,,Miluju tě," zamumlal jsem. Bylo to rychlejší než mozek. Zrudl jsem a nervózně zachytil jeho překvapený pohled.**

**,,Já tebe taky," zašeptal. Tohle mě vyšokovalo víc, než když jsem to řekl já sám. Ale cítil jsem se neuvěřitelně štastný. Natáhl jsem ruce a pevně ho obejmul.**

**,,Neare, uvolni se," zašeptal jsem mu do ucha poté ho polaskal rty.**

**,,A!" vykřikl a já věděl, že bolestí.**

**,,Promiň... já... zkusím to pomaleji," hladil jsem ho po tváři ve snaze ho uklidnit. Doopravdy jsem se snažil, ale myslím, že ho to i tak dost bolelo. Mrzelo mě to.**

**,,Omlouvám se," šeptal jsem už snad posté.**

**,,Mello... sklapni už," usmál se a položil si hlavu na mou hruď.**

**,,Jsi unavený?" optal jsem se s rukou zabořenou v jeho vlasech.**

**,,Ano," zamumlal.**

**,,Pojďme spát," navrhl jsem.**

**,,Ano," zněla tichá odpověď. Musel jsem se usmát. Zdá se, že Near nikdy nebude nějak moc ukecaný.**

**,,Dobrou noc."**

**,,Dobrou, Mello."**

**,,Miluji tě," zašeptal jsem, když jsem si byl jistý že už usnul. Obejmul jsem ho a taky zavřel oči. Netušil jsem co nám přinese zítřek... ani popozítřek. Netušil jsem, kdy ho budu muset opustit... a byl jsem si jistý, že jednou určitě. V tuhle chvíli, jsem ale na nic takového nechtěl myslet. V tuhle chvíli mi to bylo jedno. Chtěl... chtěl jsem si ji jenom pořádně vychutnat... pro případ, že by to měla být má první a poslední chvíle s Nearem. A něco uvnitř mě mi říkalo, že je to poslední chvíle...**


End file.
